starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Stargazer
2014-10-31_02.08.30.png|The USS Stargazer making a spawn run at the new Origin Station. 2014-11-17_00.30.11.png|Clon, Cake, and Kuca have a awesome house with all the comforts of home! 2014-11-17_00.25.09.png|Cake's ShadowFighter! A R-Tech Venator Class Destroyer! 2014-11-17_00.20.35.png|Stargazer HQ now has a QR Code on the side and top. You can scan it ingame or even from the Dynmap! 2014-11-17_01.41.08.png|Buy a wide selection of items from diamonds to helmets from Stargazer Shops! 2014-11-17_00.30.32.png|At Stargazer all citizens are given a plot to build their dream house! 2014-11-17_00.35.42.png|At our sell shop, can sell a selection of items to Stargazer and freely enchant your tools, weapons and armor! '' '' Welcome to Stargazer, '''The Melon Capital of ''Boskevine'' View on Map View Forum Apply Now View News http://stargazerofficial.enjin.com '''Quick Facts Town Name: Stargazer MetropolisI Nation Rank: Magrathea EnterpriseV Alliances: Part of the Corporation of Stargazer towns, as well as the United Council of Trading Cities Location: Boskevine (X: -1877, Z: 240) Status: Peaceful Mayors: Mayor Bluelimeminer and Co-Mayor Finnytom Origin of StarGazer Prior to the establishment of the Town of Stargazer on the planet Boskevine , operations were based out of Kelakaria . After immense industriousness on the part of Mayor Bluelimeminer and Co-Mayor Finnytom, Stargazer was founded. Founded on the planet Boskevine in August 2014, the town originally was based out of the Stargazer HQ. Timeline *August 20th, 2014 - The town of Stargazer was founded and construction ensued. Stargazer begins as a SettlementIII with founders finnytom, bluelimeminer, iDedsek, and flower_chick. *August 25th 2014 - Stargazer opened it's doors to citizens and a town began to form around the HQ. Stargazer becomes SettlementIV *August 27th 2014 - The circular landing field in front of HQ was opened for use. The landing field was established to allow customers to make quick stopovers at Stargazer to purchase merchandise. *August 29th 2014 - Stargazer becomes ColonyI *September 1st 2014 - Stargazer becomes ColonyII *September 2nd 2014 - Sliding Hanger door installed on HQ *September 6th 2014 - Stargazer gets a subforum (Click here to view subforum ) *September 24th 2014 - Stargazer Oasis is founded by flower_chick *October 4th 2014 - Stargazer becomes ColonyIII, Stargazer joins the Ignis Trade Route *October 23rd 2014 - Stargazer makes it into the Top 10 money balance list *October 27th 2014 - Stargaazer becomes ColonyIV *November 2nd 2014 - Rappuneko of Ignis joins Stargazer, Stargazer is no longer a part of the Ignis Trade Route, Stargazer becomes CityI *November 16th 2014 - Stargazer makes it to the #1 position on the Top 10 Money balance list, Added QR Code on side of HQ and on Roof *November 23rd 2014 - Stargazer becomes CityII *December 10th 2014 - Stargazer becomes CityIII *December 23rd 2014 - Stargazer joins Magrathea EnterpriseV *January 13th 2014 - Stargazer becomes CityIV *February 10th 2014 - Stargazer becomes MetropolisI *February 14th 2014 - StarENT is founded, The Corporation of Stargazer towns is founded consisting of Stargazer, Stargazer Oasis, and StarENT. Website was created shortly thereafter. http://stargazerofficial.enjin.com Current Town Structures The town complex currently consists of: *HQ - The public shops , citizen hangers, as well as the private farms and factories of the founders *Bosquevine Minting Co. - A farm built to generate cash *Residential district - The location where our civilians live *Embassy Path - A area to host embassies for allied people *Community district - A shared space for our civilians *Landing Field - A place where our guests can land and explore our shops Planetary Outposts The Future of Stargazer Stargazer is currently planning a multistory community hanger and a shopping center inside HQ (open to the public). Town Members and more! How to Join Like to build epic buildings? Like to build epic ships? Have great ideas and want to make a difference! Join Stargazer! 1. Before you join we need to verify your answers to a few questions. Please view these questions on our subforum and reply on the application thread. Click the link below to apply. Apply Now 2. Upon answering of these questions, the mayor will then choose to let you join. To join you must come to Boskevine . When both you and Mayor Bluelimeminer are on Boskevine , Blue will invite you to the town . 3. Type /accept to join. Category:Towns